The present invention relates to Z-axis modules, and has particular relation to Z-axis modules which demonstrate reduced flexing, increased electrical isolation, and improved thermal conductivity.
Modern focal plane array technology requires not only that suitable detectors be located at the focal plane, but also that the signals detected by these detectors be processed immediately, both in space and time. A convenient method for accomplishing this is to stack a large plurality of integrated circuits, or chips, so that their edges directly connect with the detectors. The edge opposite the detector can then produce a processed signal.
Unfortunately, these chips are more flexible than is desired, which causes performance limitations. Further, existing mounting devices can provide insufficient electrical isolation of the chips from one another, and further can provide insufficient means for removing the heat generated by the chips.